Light
by PiercexthexHorizonx
Summary: When in a world of darkness, where is light? After the Governor's attack and her father is killed, Beth Greene is forced to trust the rough Daryl Dixon, who s past is full of secrets and unspeakable horrors. But this trust evolves into something much more, something the pair cannot deny about the other. Beth is his only light in his world. So can he contain it?
1. Alone

Daryl didn't have a plan. He had no where to go. No where to hide. And on top of things, he was stuck with a nineteen year old.

His blood was burning in his veins, adrenaline riding high.

The Governor had just marched right up along with the beloved Hershel Greene.

And killed him in front of not only the prison, but his own two living daughters.

Beth was crying. She was trying to be strong, knowing Daryl would get irritated very easily. Especially after all the current events in a 24 hour time period. She was trying to control her breathing, but she was starting to hyperventilate. She couldn`t think straight. Everything was just happening too quickly. A panic attack was settling in.

_You don`t have the right to cry over death, remember? It`s over, nothing will bring daddy back, _Beth berated herself.

She still couldn`t breathe. Hardly any oxygen was getting to her lungs. She felt dizzy. Beth felt lost, the world was spinning around her. She was beginning to feel crowded. The forest was green, all of it. And yet although it may be large, Beth felt cramped, claustrophobic. _Air! I need air!_ she mentally screamed. Then that`s when the world around her went black.

Daryl panicked. Beth was breathing, but she was unconscious. He gently picked up her frail body and put her over his shoulder. He had to admit, they were lost. But as much as he knew, he was far away from the prison. And after all that had happened, he was happy he was away from there. But a pang of guilt ate at him. Hershel`s death. He let out a shaky breath, discovering that it was frosted.

Slowly, dusk was settling, giving the forest a scene of peace as the twilight settled. Daryl almost forgot how beautiful the world once was. The bright orange mixing with the faint touch of lavender on the horizon with splatters of pink, but the dark grey clouds rolled into the scene.

_Quit acting like a pussy, Dixon, _Daryl scowled. What would Merle think of him? His baby brother lost in the woods with a girl, and he`s noting the beauty of the forest. He sure would get a kick out of this. Daryl sighed at the thought. He missed his brother more than anything.

He was two seconds away from giving up on searching for a shelter and just roughing it when he found an old house, a shack most likely. It reminded him of his home as a kid. He shuddered in pain and his scars on his back tingled. He swallowed hard, but his own saliva tasted like bile down his throat. Beth was ice cold. So quickly, he switched her position from over his shoulder to in his arms, absorbing his body heat.

Daryl started to walk toward the ghost of his childhood home, trembling with rage. He looked down at Beth to see if she was ok.

Beth`s skin had a pale milky hue, her long lashes kissed her face. Daryl stared at the sight. His heart caught in his chest. Beth was far too innocent to be caught in this mess. She could hardly kill a fly. And now Daryl was stuck with her.

Daryl sighed. Slowly, he got closer to the shack. His breath hitched and he felt his legs go numb. Daryl never was one for emotions, but seeing the replica of his childhood hell made his inner demons surface. He seemed to be hearing the drunken shouts of his father as well.

Beth moaned, as if in pain. This brought Daryl to his senses. His pace quickened.

Daryl stood in the center of the shelter. There was clutter everywhere. Clothes scattered about, personal belongings strewn in areas unnecessary. Daryl awkwardly looked around the room, looking for a place to comfortably set Beth. Looks like the ratted sofa would do.

Daryl gently set the sleeping beauty down. He closed the door and locked it just to be on the safe side. And to be even extra precautious, he checked the windows as well. Low and behold, they were locked.

Daryl had his crossbow at the ready to go and scout the rest of the house. He went down the long corridor that led to two rooms, a bathroom, and a cellar. The bathroom was clear, as well as the two bedrooms. But the cellar was dark and smelled musty. He would have to inspect it tomorrow. Just In time, he had heard a painful moan.

"Daddy? Where are you? Maggie? " her soft voice croaked. Daryl swallowed a sob and entered the small family room. Beth`s eyes flickered at first with confusion, and then she realized what had happened. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes glazed. Beth let out a shaken sob, and quickly averted her eyes away from Daryl. Beth would not let him see her cry.

"I`m so sorry Daryl...I-I..." Beth choked. Her voice was raw and she was trying so hard not to cry. Daryl stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He`s never dealt with a crying person before, let alone a hormonal teenager. So he mustered up all his courage and words.

"There are two rooms and a bathroom. Everything is clear. But you migh` wanna check to see if water runs. I had a place like this once as a boy, and I`m sure as shit right that the water runs on a well." He grumbled, twitling with his hands. Daryl looked at the floor as he heard Beth get up from the sofa. The soft sounds of her shuffling drew closer to him. Daryl`s heart kicked into a faster rhythm. She was so close he could feel her breathing on his neck.

"Daryl?" Beth whispered, frightened. Daryl looked up at her, his eyes wild, like a crazed animal. He felt trapped, scared even. He let out a breath.

"Yeah?" he responded, his voice hard. Then he felt small arms snake around his waist and a warmth circulating throughout her body. Daryl faintly felt her pulse, the beating of that little hummingbird in her chest. He awkwardly stood there for a moment, then finally hugged her back. They stayed that way for a few moments.

Beth was the first to pull away. She kept her head down, and brushed past him to the bathroom. The pipes groaned for a moment until the pleasant flow of water could be heard. That, and the sound of bone wracking sobs.

Daryl sat on the sofa, closing his eyes, hoping sleep could take him away to somewhere death doesn't stalk.

**Ok so this is the first chapter in My FIRST fanfic ever! I would like to know what you guys think. I would like positive ideas and review please. It will really inspire and help me write faster. Thanks again!**

**PxTxHx**


	2. Dead Weight

**OK, so quick word, I will be naming my chapters after some episodes. And I Will be writing longer, it just takes time for me because I have so many ideas rushing around in my head, that I can`t think straight.**

Beth didn`t care about the numbing cold water. She already felt nothing. But her emotions swam around in her. All Beth could do was cry. The feeling of blood, dirt and sweat washing away felt relaxing though. Beth scrubbed extra hard to get the dirt and blood out of her hair.

When she was done showering, she found a small dry hand towel an patted herself dry. She glanced over at the pile of clothes in the corner and cringed. What other choice did she have, it was that or going commando. So Beth swallowed her pride and wore her filthy clothes.

She rooted the bathroom, looking for anything necessary. The cabinets were filled with first aid items. Peroxide, alcohol, swabs, sutures. Beth smiled softly. Whoever lived here must`ve taken stock. Underneath the sink was soap, and toilet paper. Beth scowled. If only she found the soap first.

_Next time, _Beth mentally growled. She walked out of the bathroom and went back to the small family room to find Daryl sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent and comfortable. Beth smiled. His long hair was wild, untamed. His face was boyish, it appeared younger even. His breathing was deep and even. Daryl stirred a little, then relaxed once more.

Beth sighed then walked into the kitchen. She clicked the knob on the stove and like magic, blue flames sprouted. Beth cried with joy. _But how? _She asked herself. It did not matter. Quickly she turned the flame off. There was a cabinet with spices and snacks. And the fridge had nothing but rotten food. She left the kitchen to one of the two bedrooms.

Beth entered the small room. There were clothes strewn about as well. Beth Carefully took cautious steps to avoid hazards. When Beth finally made it to the bed, she sighed. Her body dragged and suddenly the sheets were tangled in limbs and the soft mattress was cushioning her fall. Beth`s eyelids got heavier with each blink, until finally blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Beth, wake up," whispered a rough gravelly voice. Only then did she stir. She buried herself deeper into the pillows, and covering herself in more blankets. Whoever was trying to wake her, gently poked her. Then shook roughly. Beth grumbled something incoherent. Probably something that nobody heard out of sweet innocent Beth. The person shook her once more. "Beth I need you to wake up, _now" _Her assailant urged.

"Leave me alone to sleep or so help me, I`ll kick your ass." She growled. Her lower abdomen hurt, sort of like when you have cramps. And under any circumstances was Beth going to put up with people who wouldn't let her sleep.

Daryl paled. He never expected anything like that out of Beth. His rage boiled inside. He got up, went hunting, and came back with a good haul. Then like a man, he cooked and now is trying to get Beth up to eat. And all she did was blow him off. He scowled. Daryl yanked the sheets from Beth`s body, then grabbed her with force by her bicep, and yanked her out of bed. She yelped in pain and tried to run.

"Daryl," Beth pleaded. "You`re hurtin' me! Stop! Let me go!" She gripped his wrist, but that didn't break him. It was her pleading eyes full of fear that brought him back to the present. He jumped away from her as if she was on fire. Daryl took a step back, looking ot the white marks on her arm now turning a grotesque purple and reddish color.

"Beth..." He sighed, then briskly left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. All Beth could do was stare, wide eyed, full of shock. She threw herself back in bed, and sobbed. Her bicep throbbed, pulsating. She wondered, why if anyone, was she going to end up with Daryl Dixon?

Yes, he was a good man. But over all, he was emotionally unstable and distant. He hated sympathy when it was in his direction, and he always bottled up his emotions.

Beth sniffled, wiping her eyes.

_Maybe he just doesn't like me, _She thought. But why? Beth scowled. If Beth could recall correctly, she was nothing but caring to him in the past. Then it all clicked, as if a bright light was turned on.

He thought she was weak.

This mad her angry. So quickly she quit her crying, put her boots on and marched over to the small window. Beth unhooked the latches on the window, then punched out the screen mesh.

_You`re gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon, _She smiled, looking at the door, then wriggling out of the window, and into the forest, by herself.

For the first time.

* * *

Daryl went into the bathroom and punched the wall.

He looked up into the mirror and saw his father, smiling at him on his left, and Merle on his right shaking his head in disappointment. Daryl ran the faucet, splashing ice cold water on his face. Daryl Dixon was many things, but he was **not** his father. Daryl looked up back at the mirror and sighed with relief when he only just saw his reflection.

_Pull it together, baby brother, _said a familiar voice.

Merle always was one for words. Even from beyond the grave. Daryl's corners of his mouth quirked.

Daryl sighed. He had hurt Beth physically. And most likely probably emotionally as well. He sighed again. Daryl looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. Thoughts raced through his head, pondering for quite some time. Debating whether or not he should apologize. Mid thought, he heard a loud bang on the side of the house.

Quickly he exited the bathroom, and made way for the living room to get his crossbow. He went in Beth`s room to check on her and to see if everything was ok, but what he found not only scared him, but utterly pissed him off. He cursed under his breath and ran to the from of the house, jumping off the porch and went to where Beth`s bedroom was.

He found the screen to the window lying in the bushes and some fresh tracks. Growling, he closed the window and followed Beth`s footprints.

The inner predator instinct surfaced in Daryl. He had his crossbow drawn, scanning the area or any nearby threats. He was breathing through his nose, and his foot steps were hushed. His inner manimal was out, and nobody could tame it.

Beth couldn't have gotten far. She was too weak. Not to mention if she was to be hounded by walkers, she wouldn't even have a fighting chance due to lack of physical strength and skill. But she was fast and she could run.

An estimate of probably an hour, Daryl finally found her. He guessed the time had been around maybe around noon.

He hid his behind the trees and watched her from afar. Beth was lying in a clearing by a small pond, her hair cascading down in beautiful waves of gold and she was crying silently. Her skin was clean due to the shower and her clothes were soiled and dirty.

Daryl heated at the situation. He felt his body melting at her beauty. He growled and with one swift move, he was marching into the clearing.

Beth flicked her gaze in his direction and her baby blue eyes met his hard angry cornflower blue ones. But his pupils were dilated, all that black swallowing that beautiful shade.

She quickly stood up, quaking with fear. With each and every step she flinched, cringing. When they were at arms length of each other, Daryl dared to step forward towards Beth. She took a step back, her eyes full of fear. This continued, until Beth was cornered against a tree.

Daryl closed in on the huge gap, only a breath separated them.

"What the hell`s wrong with ya?" Daryl scolded. Beth looked into his eyes. So much hidden emotion surfaced in them. Apology, relief, anger and pain. Beth swallowed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you asking me that question? I`m fine, Daryl!" she hissed.

He groaned in frustration. "What's wrong with me? Jesus Beth, I was fuckin' worried! You leave and expect me to let go? I ain't lettin' you go nowhere out of my sight! Ya here? Don't ever leave me again!"

Beth scowled. "I don't need you Daryl Dixon. Clearly, you think I`m weak, an' I can't defend myself. Well whoever made you think that is bullshit. I can defend myself."

Daryl was outraged. "If you think for a second I`m just goin' to let ya walk away, you`re fucking stupid. I owe you`re father that much to take care of you. You can`t do anything, Beth! Look around you! where would you go?! What would you do?! You ain't ever goin' to see Maggie or the others again! Jus' get used to that! All we have is each other!" he yelled, getting in her face.

Beth crumpled. Her face contorted on pain and sorrow. "How can you say that? We have to have hope Daryl!...We have to..." she cried.

"Like hope did anything to save your father right?" Daryl deadpanned.

Tears streamed down Beth`s face, her body went numb and was close to just shutting down altogether. She slumped to the ground, shivering with each bone wracking sob.

Daryl turned from her, letting her cry.

_You`re not him Daryl, _said Merle`s voice.

So Daryl turned back to the sobbing Beth, and sat down with her.

Beth still kept crying, unphased by his presence. Daryl swallowed hard. What he did next was unlike him. He reach over and pulled Beth into his arms, holding her.

Beth stopped crying altogether and just sniffled. Daryl smoothed her frizzed wavy hair.

"I`m sorry," he murmured.

**Ok so I would like to thank those for the reviews, follow, and favs. Really boosted my self confidence! I was really surprised with how fast I received them. But thanks again. Sorry about the cliffhanger of Beth`s reaction! Still deciding if I should do weekly updates or daily updates whenever I finish. Help. Well tell me what you guys think! remember, good feed back and reviews make me want to write!**

**PxTxHx**


	3. Secrets

**Hey guys...well sorry for the hold up. My uncle just recently died so I`ve been busy lately. Hope you enjoy the chapter and had a wonderful Easter.**

Her eyes shot up at Daryl when he first said the words.

_I'm sorry._

At first, Beth was flabbergasted. Normally apologies didn't come from the roughneck Dixon. But overall, she was happy to hear him say he`s sorry. So she buried herself deeper into his warmth. Thunder cracked throughout the dark gray sky and Beth jumped in his arms and his hold instantly tightened around her. Small droplets of rain started to fall and lightning crackled in the distance.

"C`mon, we need to leave." Daryl urged. He cleared his throat and shrugged her arms off of him. He stood up and walked over to where he had dropped his crossbow last. Beth then stood up and walked to the direction the shelter was. She waited patiently and sighed. But then a thought crossed her mind. She had to pee.

"Daryl, wait here please," she said casually walking to the direction of a large oak tree. Daryl snapped his head up at the remark, and quickly went to stop her. He looked down on her, a questioning look in his eye.

"Why? Wha`s?" wrong?" he said, concerned. Beth looked up at him dead in his eyes. Her rosy pink lips looked pouty and her stance was defiant. "Look, Daryl, if anything happens I`ll call you. But I just have to go pee. Now anything else you`re paranoid about?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly. Daryl rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Finally he grunted in response, nodding his head slightly. Beth turned on her heels and walked toward the large tree. He turned his back away from her and heard the zipper from her pants and the fabric sliding off her skin. Daryl blushed for a moment and then he heard a low growl from Beth and her unleashing a string of curses, causing him to smirk. He heard rustling and then the sound of a zipper once more.

Beth`s face looked as if she had seen a ghost. Daryl was immediately concerned. She looked as if she were ready to cry again.

"Beth, wha`s wrong?" he asked, his southern accent thick. Beth quivered with fear. How was she going to explain this to him? Beth took a deep breath and calmed down. She walked to the direction of the cabin.

"It`s nothin'. Let`s just go back. I need to make something useful for the next few days." she answered. Beth started to walk off, leaving Daryl behind with a questioning look on his face. He just shrugged his shoulders and jogged up to her. Beth was walking faster with every step he took that was closer to her.

She was so lost in thought that she in fact fell and twisted her ankle in a grove of tangled tree limbs. Beth whimpered in pain and pushed her self up. She was barely able to stand upright due to her injury.

Daryl sighed, covering his hands with his eyes. Quickly he adjusted his crossbow and lifted Beth in his arms.

"Thank you, Daryl," She murmured, her head resting on his shoulder. Daryl froze when he felt a warm pair of lips touch his cheek. Blood rushed to Daryl`s cheeks, a blush. He looked at Beth to see a sudden shyness in her baby blue eyes.

Daryl quickly cleared his throat, shaking his head and started to walk once again in the direction of the shelter. He could bet Merle was laughing his ass off by now. Probably saying how much of a virgin Daryl was acting. He blushed harder at the word.

Virgin.

Daryl Dixon was far from being one. Yes he had his experience with women. He knew their game when it came to trying to get with a man. But when it came to emotional stuff and mixed signals, Daryl was more than happy to stay away.

But in this time, the word was not helping due to the situation. He had to admit to himself. Beth was beautiful. Every single time Daryl saw her, it`s like his world goes in slow motion and things get warm on his insides. He never really paid much attention to it back at the prison, but now here they were...

Alone...

He dismissed those thoughts and kept walking, a look of determination on his face.

* * *

Beth had fallen asleep, comfortable in Daryl`s arms. She sighed and a small smile graced her lips. Daryl watched her closely in her sleep. She looked peaceful at least.

He had been walking for a very long time now, following the remains of his own footprints. Finally Daryl saw the shelter in his view. He silently thanked God because as small as Beth was, his arms were hurting.

"Beth, time to wake up now. We`re here." Daryl hushed. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling something. Then those beautiful baby blue eyes opened, her lids fluttered. Beth blinked a couple of times. She looked around her, then looked up at Daryl. The minute their eyes made contact, she lit up like the fourth of July.

"Put me down, Daryl. I can feel your arms shaking. I can walk the rest of the way." She whispered, her voice husky from sleep. Beth wobbled a little at first, wincing at her injured ankle with every step. Daryl stepped forward and wrapped on arm behind Beth, giving her support to walk just a little further to the shelter.

Beth had a small smile on her face. She was so close to Daryl, she could hear his heart pumping with such great ferocity. Beth nearly sighed with bliss. She fell asleep in _his_ arms.

The joy of feeling safe and protected again. How good it felt to just be with Daryl period. Beth felt the small cramps in her stomach and gave a low growl of annoyance. Daryl stopped and quickly turned to her, looking at her with alert.

"Wha`s wrong? you`ve been acting funny for `while now," Daryl asked, worried. Beth just shook her head.

"C`Mon, were almost there. Just a little further now." Beth reminded. Darryl huffed in frustration, and marched a bit faster much to Beth`s liking. She tried to keep up as best as she could, but she tripped, grabbing for Daryl`s arm before he was out of reach.

They both tumbled to the ground. Daryl`s feet crushed her injured foot, extracting a pained yell from Beth. His hand covered her mouth. He toppled on her, their limbs tangling together. They had fallen into a deep ravine

Beth was frightened. Daryl was on her, both lying there a mess of limbs and mixed emotions. She stared squirming to get up from underneath him, making small sounds of effort and annoyance. Luckily his hands muffled some sound. Daryl stiffened when he heard the sound of crunching leaves and undead moans.

"Shhhhhh Shhhhhhh. they`re coming," he hissed. He was glad he hadn`t showered and was covered in dirt, sweat and the blood of the dead. Beth stopped her squirming and stiffened as well. She looked up into Daryl`s eyes, holding his gaze. She focused on his gaze, the color of his eyes.

Oh that lovely shade of blue. It was like looking into sapphires.

Beth felt safe. Even with the walkers nearby, she felt Daryl would never let one of those creatures lay a single hand on her. The world needed more men like him, with their own code. Own sense of mortality.

Daryl got up slowly from Beth, looking up scanning the area for any sluggish movement. He removed his crossbow from behind him and held it in front of him, loading an arrow in case they were in for a fight. He looked back at Beth to see her eyes as big as saucers full of fear.

"Be careful," she whispered. Daryl made a noise at the back of his throat, and climbed up to see any threats nearby. He found three walkers, swaying about.

He wondered where the actual minds of the people who once lived were. So many questions. But no answers.

He had sent an arrow flying into the first walkers head with accuracy and finesse. The other two walkers turned to see their comrade slump to the ground. The walker of the right was a bit bigger, making it slower and sloppy with it`s movements. But the walker on the left was smaller, fast walking to Daryl with determination to get to Daryl.

Daryl shoved the faster walker away with his crossbow. The walker stumbled backwards, tripping on roots and tree limbs. Daryl heard a lock crunch and the sound of cracking and flesh ripping. It was still alive, but The walker`s leg had torn off of the torso. Daryl set his crossbow down and unsheathed his large hunting knife from it`s holster.

The bigger walker was getting closer now. Daryl marched straight to it, and buried the large knife into the center of it`s skull. The walker went stiff, and Daryl ripped it from the skull, going to the faster walker.

It was growling, snapping its jaws at the badass Dixon.

Daryl crouched down next to the walker, placing one hand on it to keep it from getting up, and quickly ended the walker`s misery with the final blow of a knife to the head. He wiped the knife on the walker`s shirt, and stood up to retrieve his crossbow and arrow.

Beth sat on the ground, patiently waiting for Daryl`s return. Night was starting to settle in the sky. Were they really gone that long, she wondered. She heard the crunch of leaves and footsteps nearing her. She turned to see Daryl in all his glory, covered in splatters of walker blood.

"Let`s go," he grumbled. She stood up on her uninjured leg, taking his body for support. He roughly pulled her against him and they started home.

Once inside, cold squirrel was shoved in her direction. Gratefully she accepted and ate everything down to bone and cartilage. Daryl watched her with predatory eyes eat every bite. And when she finished, he picked her up by surprise. Beth squealed. He carried her to her bedroom and lied her down on the bed.

He took both her boots off, and taking the injured one gingerly in his hands.

"Ya know where a first aide kit is, sunshine?" he asked, examining her ankle.

She swallowed hard.

"Y-Yeah, in t-the bathroom, underneath t-the sink, " Her voice came out barely a squeak.

He stalked off and came back in with the needed bandages and athletic tape to keep the ankle at bay. He tightly wound the bandages around it, the pressure on the injury let out a string of curses from the little Greene. He smirked slightly at her hisses and foul words.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He took the athletic tape, and wrapped it around her ankle tightly, keeping it in place. She remained still. Beth was searching for words. Then finally the right ones came into mind.

"Thank you," she murmured. Beth looked up at him to see his face. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave.

"It was nothin`." he responded gruff. He turned to leave. She got scared immediately when he turned to go away. She trembled slightly.

"Daryl?" she asked.

He sighed, shifting from one foot to the other, turning to look at her.

"Yes, Beth?" he said.

She swallowed and looked at him in his eyes.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don`t want to be alone." she trembled.

He sighed once more and turned from her, walking to the side of the mattress and sitting in bed with her. He swallowed, looking around uncomfortably. The he closed hi eyes and lied down next to her.

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. When he finally heard the deep and even breaths of slumber he still didn't move. Instead it only lulled him to his own place of peace and sleep.

And for once, Daryl was perfectly content.

**Hello lovelies. I decided my update timing should be on Mondays! Sorry about the hold up, but my family and I have been going through a lot the past couple of weeks. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favs. It really means the world to me. How did you like this chapter? What`s our little favorite Greene hiding from our Mister Dixon? hmmmm? I wonder...**

**PxtxHx**


	4. Live Bait

Wow!** I would love to thank those who followed/faced/reviewed my story! It really keeps my spirits up you know? I hoped you liked the little bit of fluff from my last chapter, I hope I did somewhat satisfy your hunger for it. The smut will not be until much, ****_much _****later. Hope you enjoy this next one. **

Beth was first to rise, an uncomfortable stickiness between her legs. She blinked a few times before remembering what she was keeping from Daryl, what she was afraid of telling him.

Her period! That was it! Beth jumped from where she lay to see a peaceful sleeping Dixon, sound asleep. Throwing the covers away from her, Beth gaped in horror as she saw a hideous, gigantic crimson stain that bloomed where she had slept.

She swung her legs from the bed to the floor, standing. She winced with the little pressure that was applied to her ankle. Quickly, Beth covered the stain with the blanket and limped to the door. She paused when she heard him.

Daryl groaned in his sleep stirring about. He rolled to face Beth`s side of the mattress, patting his hand around. Was he looking for her?

Daryl settled on her pillow, holding it close to him. He slept again like a newborn bae. Beth smiled softly and hobbled to the bathroom.

Beth peeled out of her bloody clothes, throwing them aside. She turned the knob to the shower like magic, water sprouted forward. Beth limped to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of soap she had found earlier.

She screamed as soon as the icy cold water hit her skin. Beth leaned against the wall, taking pressure off of her injury. She lathered some soap between her hands, the lightly scented fragrance fill her senses

Beth couldn't recall the last time she had a proper bathing. It felt like a luxury nowadays to have a bath with soap. She moaned blissfully as she scrubbed and lathered at her sore muscles. She shivered little and goosebumps rose from her skin as the air turned frigid. She quickly washed her hair, her teeth chattering with the temperature drop.

When she was done with her shower, she walked out into the hallway, completely naked. Beth was not going to get back into her dirty, stained bloody clothes. There was just no way. She hadn`t been in the other bedroom before.

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, an instinct almost every virgin female had while in the nude. She entered the bedroom, it`s stale scent and dusty atmosphere setting in. She walked slowly, shaking with cold.

The room was very cozy, including a fireplace. Clothes were scattered about, pictures smashed into bits. Beth watched her step, avoiding huge chunks of glass and ceramic slivers. Beth smiled from ear to ear when she found a t-shirt that engulfed her tiny frame, slipping past her thighs to her knee.

Walking out of the spare bedroom, she ran into a sleepy Daryl. He was rubbing his eyes and did a double take when he say the little Greene wearing nothing but a oversized t-shirt. And _just _an oversized t-shirt. He immediately snapped to attention, peering at the frightened girl.

"Mornin` Girl," grumbled Daryl. Beth averted her eyes to the ground and a small smile formed on her lips. She put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels.

"Mornin` Daryl," she said awkwardly. Beth was frightened to the extreme. How would she explain this to him? How would he respond? Would it freak him out? So many questions rushed throughout her mind, she zoned out.

Daryl cleared his throat, snapping Beth out of her senses. She blinked a couple of times, then looked up at him.

"I`ll be huntin`. If you need me, I`ll be around. just holler if ya need me." He grumbled. Beth nodded eagerly, then moved past him before he could say anything else. She limped back into their room, and the door shut with a soft click.

Daryl raised his eyebrows in question, then shook his head. At least she would stay out of his way.

But before Daryl could do any hunting, he had to go and take a piss.

Daryl stumbled into the bathroom, his legs getting tangled in Beth`s bloody clothes, the smell of freshness like rain filled his nostrils. Daryl panicked. Where was she bleeding from? Had he missed any cuts or gaping wounds? Daryl undid his pants, enjoying the relief. Once he was done, he went back to Beth`s room for interrogation.

He knocked on the door just to be polite and respectful. Daryl heard quiet shuffling, and then the door swung open, Beth standing in the doorway, keeping her body half way covered

"Yes, Daryl?" Beth greeted. Daryl cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation. Beth raised her eyebrows, waiting for his response.

"I found your clothes in the bathroom on the floor...There was blood on them..." Daryl finished. He saw her facial expression change to perfectly normal, to terrified. Daryl was concerned, if she was bleeding, then he needed to know why. He thought about when they were at the farm, how she tried to commit suicide. But then he remembered how she was afraid of dying. So that was not a problem anymore. But how was she bleeding.

Beth looked up at Daryl, a new bold expression on her face. She opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hallway. On the inside she wanted to so badly scram and run away, but she stood her ground.

It`s not like he didn`t know what menstrual cycle was. He wasn`t born yesterday, Daryl knew all about the birds and the bees. And how a woman worked. It was how life worked. How else did the human species survive?

"Daryl, I...I started...my...m-my..." She tried.

_So much for courage, _Beth thought. Daryl furrowed his browns in confusion. "Beth, the hell you talkin` ab..." He argued, but was cut off by thoughts. Started what? Then it all clicked. Yesterday when she was acting funny while they were tryng to make it back to the shelter, and when she had to use the restroom.

"Oh." he responded. Beth looked to the floor, red running to her cheeks. She looked to the ground, embarrassment flooding her body. Daryl rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He`s never dealt with a situation like this before. Why now? On all things holy on God`s green Earth, why the fuck now?

"Do you need anythin'? I know where to go. Found a road while you were sleepin' yesterday. `Sides, I need to hunt anyway." He grumbled. Beth looked up, a shy look in her eye.

"No, it`s fine Daryl. I just...I wanted to tell you..." She stumbled for words. Her mouth opening then closing. Beth was flustered. She`d been so cold, she forgot to put her clothes somewhere so Daryl couldn`t find out.

"It`s ok, just...try at least to tell me. Ok?" Daryl concluded. Beth nodded her head, looking into Daryl`s cornflower blue eyes. She smiled softly and turned back to the room. She was going back?

"Wait," Daryl added. Beth spun around, holding to the wall.

"Do you need anythin'? I can go find some...er...womanly things if ya need me to." he asked, an imploring look in his eyes. Beth smiled softly.

"No Daryl, I have makeshift items that will be better. But thanks for the offer, I appreciate it." she murmured.

Beth turned once more and limped slightly to their room, wincing from the cramps and her ankle.

Daryl stared as the door clicked with a shut. He wondered about the little Greene for a second, then turned on his heels and decided to bring home a filling, and hearty dinner.

**Hey guys sorry this is shorter, but I`ve been really busy lately. Thank you all who`ve been favoring and following my story. It means everything to me. So Beth`s on the rag. Yeesh, wonder how she`ll act. C`mon ladies. We know how it is. Haha, well until next Monday, review/ follow/ favorite. Thanks lovelies! **

**Goodnight! **

**~PxtxH**


	5. Guts

**Hello lovelies! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also I would love to thank those who followed and faved my story c: It means a lot to me!**

Beth sat on the bed, head deep in concentration. She slipped the needle through the fabric, its thickness nearly absorbing the needle. Beth was making menstrual pads out of wool, some flannel and Terry cloth. Her homemade pad absorbing the heavy menstrual blood. After Daryl had left, she stripped the soiled ones and washed it out as best as she could with only water. Thanking God the blood was still fresh and hadn't dried some. It seemed like forever since he left, but it was really a couple of hours.

Daryl had gone hunting, or so he claimed. Beth sighed with relief and sadness. Relief because she didn't want Daryl to see her as an angry bitchy, hormonal mess. Sadness because she didn't want to be alone. Did she make it awkward for him? Did he not want to be around her? She pondered relentlessly, her head away from her task. She pricked her finger on the needle.

"Damn it," Beth growled. Bright red crimson beaded her glorious porcelain skin from her index finger. She put the finger to her mouth, soothing the stinging sensation. Almost done with this one, then she would have to make eleven more.

She wondered how hunting was going...

A loud thud was heard from the small sitting room, voices followed.

Beth reached for her knife.

* * *

"Fucker," Daryl growled. He had already bagged three squirrels, now all he needed was a fourth to balance out. But the last one he had missed. Daryl walked to the fallen arrow, thankful it wasn`t broken. He had plenty of time left, and he wanted to run into town later to see if there was any pain medication or maybe a sweet treat that hasn't gone bad. For Beth.

He scowled. Why of everything that has happened, she ends up on her period?

Daryl looked up at the sky closing his eyes, groaning like an adolescent who just got embarrassed by his mother. He shook his head and continued walking. There was a road some miles from here that led to a small town, and Daryl was bound to get there. He looked up at the trees and saw a lone squirrel picking at a shell of some nut.

The little rodent stopped for a minute, sensing a presence. His little nose twitched, and he turned his head to scan the area. The sound of the arrow was the last thing the little creature heard before dropping to the ground, an arrow through it`s throat.

Daryl grunted with satisfaction. Now all he had to do was go get supplies for Beth and he could go home.

To Beth. His mouth watered with the thought of the squirrel cooking in a skillet and a hearty side of beans. Then he could stay up with her, maybe talk. OR just sit and take a breather.

Her warm smile, sparkling baby blue eyes. Daryl's grip on his crossbow tightened with the thought of this morning. How he had slept in the same bed as her. He sighed with ease as he thought of her peaceful face and gentle even breathes as he felt the soft pounding of her heart in her chest.

But his body reacted with the thought of how close she was to him, how soft her skin felt. Or how sweet she smelled.

Daryl licked his lips at the thought. Oh how would it be to caress that soft skin once more? Or to run his fingers through her silky locks? What about to have those pouty lips on his.

Daryl's jeans got tight and he let out a low growl. His thoughts were interrupted by loud conversation and the snapping of twigs and leaves. The voice sounded like a woman's. She was laughing.

"I wonder how Johnny is handling that little blonde." She snickered. The next was a dark chuckle, a man`s voice. Daryl growled. Little blonde? Daryl`s throat constricted, and he swallowed. They might've found Beth.

"Well Addie, if I were `ole Johnny boy, I`d eat that little blonde right up. Sure would get a kick out of hearing her scream. " He chuckled darkly once more. Addie cackled, as if someone told her the punch line of a joke. Daryl emitted a low growl.

"Oh Dedrick, you do have a way with women."

Daryl hid behind a tall Eastern white pine. The footsteps of Addie and Dedrick continued to get closer. If they touched a hair on Beth's head, he'd make them pay. And hell would follow.

Daryl stealthily peaked around the corner to see a tall ugly son of a bitch and a curvy female. Dedrick had a dark brown handle bar mustache and long locks of greasy looking hair. He looked about 6'3, pure muscle. Addie was all curve, small looking at 5'2. She had long black hair.

He would have to sneak past them in order to get to Beth, and two against one wasn't a good fighting chance. He would have to play this smart in order to saved the little Greene.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you with?!" Her captor roared. Beth was tied to a chair with some wire. She could feel it digging in her skin, cutting her wrists. Beth continually looked to the floor.

No way in hell would she give away Daryl's whereabouts. Her silence continued.

"Well, look at that? Still ain't gonna talk? I`ll have to change that." he pulled back his hand and laid a good hard smack across her face. Surely that was going to bruise. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out and swallowed the lump in her throat. Where was Daryl?

"Now I`ll give you one last chance, Princess. And if you don`t tell me, I`ll make your death more painful than it needs to be. A girl like you couldn't survive in a world like this. Not by yourself." He snarled.

Beth looked up, blood trickling from her mouth. Her left eye was badly swollen, her face was a mess of bruises and welts. He got close to her face, eyes wild like a crazed animal.

Beth spit in his face, then slumped back in her chair. Her captor calmly wiped his face, then stood up slowly. He reached to touch her, but she snapped her jaws at his fingers, quickly moving them.

"A feisty one," he spoke. "Lucky for me, I know a thing or two when it comes to controlling the wild ones." He said while undoing his belt. Beth quivered, fearing what's next to come. The asshole walked behind her, kicking the chair forward. She screamed this time, letting all of her pain go.

Where the fuck was Daryl?! He surely should be home right now. Beth felt the wires give and her hands were free, but before she could use them, she was flipped up on her back, her captor on top of her. She tried to hit him, but her arms were pinned above her head.

"No, no, good girls need to behave," he chuckled darkly. With one hand, he held her wrists in place above her head, and with the other he reached down for his large knife.

"Final chance girl," he snarled "Tell me, or I`ll manipulate your body in so many ways, you won`t even resemble a corpse."

Beth swallowed hard. No, she wouldn't ever give up Daryl ever. He saved her life. And if she were to die, so be it. He didn't need her anyways. She reached down deep inside, finding courage.

"Go to hell," she rasped, her voice raw.

"So be it," her captor snarled.

He put the knife down, and struck her with enough brute force for the blow to be fatal. He laughed as he continued to repeat the same treatment, until the door was kicked open. A figure stood in the frame, blood covering him from head to toe. A total warrior in all his glory. Her captor went rigid and sat up straight.

Beth whimpered.

The figure in the frame snarled, then raised his weapon, a crossbow. It was Daryl.

Beth let out a cry, both of joy and in pain. An arrow sailed through the air, piercing the assailant in the lung. He yelled out, rolling off Beth. Daryl walked in the house, eyes targeting Beth's assailant.

The asshole coughed up phlegm and blood. "Who are you?" he rasped. Daryl stood before him, crossbow at ease. He gently set the deadly weapon down and unsheathed his large hunting knife.

"Your worst nightmare," Daryl growled.

He had lost all ties with humanity at that moment, stabbing and beating at Johnny. All he saw was red, red everywhere. On his hands, on Johnny as he tore at his insides. Daryl stood up, then started stomping and kicking at the corpse of this so called human being. Daryl finished him off with a couple stomps to the head.

He collapsed, panting. All of his energy spent of the mutilation of this monster. He looked up when he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. Beth was staring up at him, she was shaking. Daryl got good look at her face. Multiple bruises tattooed her once porcelain skin, welts covered her body. Her lip was busted and bleeding.

"Daryl..." She said shakily. He pulled her close to him, her head buried in his chest, and she cried.

"It's ok," he soothed "It's ok. I'm here. I will never let anyone hurt you. It's ok..."

This became her mantra.

**Ok just so you know that was REALLY difficult for me to write. Soooooo sorry for the delay, just have been really busy with life and school. I'm trying to go for the slow effect. If anyone thinks I'm going to fast, let me know! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I`ll try to get the next one up sooner. Happy reading!**

**PxtxHx**


End file.
